


How Ringo Invented (And Ruined) (And Saved) Christmas

by Nenilein



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Special, Comedy, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nenilein/pseuds/Nenilein
Summary: After staunch non-believer Ringo Ando accidentally convinces the entire population of Primp Town of the existence of Santa Claus, Ecolo and Satan are her only hope in preventing everyone's inevitable disappointment from causing a Christmas catastrophe of biblical proportions!A Puyo Puyo Christmas Special. Will be finished by January 6th at latest.
Relationships: Amitie & Raffina (Puyo Puyo), Amitie & Ringo Ando & Arle Nadja, Amitie & Sig (Puyo Puyo), Ringo Ando & Ecolo
Kudos: 16





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I've... never written anything even remotely like this ever before.  
> But I'm in a big Christmas Mood this year, and we can't celebrate as much as we usually do, so... Hey! Here I go!   
> Please enjoy... Whatever the heck this is. :'D

It was the 15th of August this summer vacay,

And in Suzuran City a normal day.

Airconditioning howled, the cicadas cried,

Maguro had made a parfait, three stories high.

In the local café some explosions were heard,

And so, Ringo spent her day out on the perch,

Not wanting to get in the way of Ris’ experiments.

In sweltering heat, she watched the skyline dance.

“Oh boy… It’s soooo hoooot!” Ringo lamented,

If only this summer had already ended!

Not much of a swimmer, not a fan of the beach,

She missed school, cool winds and fruit on autumn trees.

Heck, even some snow would be nice about now!

-Which, of course, the laws of nature would never allow.

But just as Ringo was thinking that,

From the edge of her eye, she spied a streak of black.

And while she still wondered whether it was the haze of the heat,

Before her appeared a playful little cloud of deceit.

“E-E-Ecolo!” shrieked the twin-tailed girl. “Where’d you come from!?"

“Never you fear, Ringo my dear~!”

The otherworlder giggled with cheer.

“I sensed your distress, and now I am here~!”

“Okay, why are you rhyming?”

Queries unanswered, bewilderment unquelled,

Ecolo’s power gathered, in one arm high upheld.

“Now, don’t worry Ringo and just be aware!

I’ll make what comes now really fun and all fair~!”

“Seriously, why! _Are you rhyming!?_ ”

Some puzzles are just not meant to be solved,

Much unlike the Puyos which now fell and revolved!

With a gasp our redhead readied herself,

For she knew that a battle was about to commence.

Plop Plop!

Plop Plop!

Pa-loploplop!

They disappeared without stop!

The chain had become preposterously long,

Its might tore open space – and ripped Ringo along.

“W-WHOAAA!” Ringo tried to hang on to a nearby pole,

But her fingers slipped- She would be swallowed whole!

She wanted to plead with her opponent to help-

Until she saw said person laugh at her yelps.

“E-Ecolo!! _YOU PLANNED THIS!!”_

She screamed, as from this world her existence was dismissed-

Though she could no longer hear, Ecolo replied with bliss:

“It’s all good Ringo! You’ll like what comes next!”

And here we reach the end of this part of the text.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody, please get Ringo an ugly Christmas Sweater.

It was the 21st day of Icefae Month,

All of Primp Town was hustling, hand in hand.

Hanging up garlands, decking the halls,

Erecting a many pretty festival stalls.

The most brilliant thing though was a brightly lit tree,

Standing in the town plaza for all to see.

Ringo gazed up at it, thoroughly impressed

-Until she felt freezing numbness of the chest.

“E… _Eeek!_ ”

Snow! Snow, everywhere, and she was laying in it!

It covered all things, there was no place to sit.

So, Ringo shook and got up on her feet,

What she was seeing was still hard to believe.

“Snow? In August…? No, that’s definitely not normal. And those decorations…”

Just what might these strange phenomena mean?

She got an idea from what she could glean…

Though even so, not all was resolved,

And she felt a twinge of fear for in what she’d gotten involved.

…Mostly excitement though, to be quite honest.

She’d always craved the unknown, and the thrills that it promised.

“Let’s see… It was summer until just a second ago, but now it’s suddenly winter. Did Ecolo send me through time? No, wait. This place… This place… This is Primp Town, right? Primp Town… So, I’m in Amitie’s world! Well, I guess it would make sense that the seasons wouldn’t be the same in another world. Okay, probably not time travel then. Just another impromptu Puyo adventure. Okay, I can roll with that! …I think.”

Enticed by the weirdness, yet not quite undaunted,

Ringo now took a good, long look around and

Observed just how busy Primp’s streets were today,

With people all working or otherwise on their way.

“Looks like rush hour, huh?” Ringo mused to herself-

Before she started shivering and rubbing her hands.

“Uuuuh! _C-C-Cold!!_ Out of the fryer, straight into the icebox! Oh boy…”

Was this what she got for wishing summer away?

Well, maybe this weather would be okay…

If she wore a coat and some mittens, that is.

Even just a scarf would be great right now, geez!

Now there she stood, her teeth all a-chatter,

Wishing that she had at least brought a light sweater.

And just before Ringo could rush to seek shelter,

She heard a voice so cheery, she felt it might melt her!

“Huuuh!? W… _Wow!_ _Ringo_! What are you doing here!?”

“H-Hm…?”

In the brightly lit street behind herself, Ringo found,

A girl in a heart-patterned coat that had to have weighed at least a pound.

Decked out with knit gloves, two scarves and an extra-fluffy red hat,

A young mage had come run to greet Ringo, in two seconds flat.

“A-Ah! I-It’s you, A-Amitie. O-Of c-course… T-That makes sense… A-ahahaha…!”

“Ringo! It’s so great to see you back in town!!”

But one glance later, Amitie’s smile turned to a frown.

“…Huh? W-Wait! You’re all shivery… Why’d you come dressed like that?!”

She starred at the redhead’s tank top, shorts, and clear lack of hat.

“Eheheh… I-It’s actually in the middle of s-summer back in my world right now. E-Ecolo didn’t exactly g-give me a heads-up t-to p-prepare before he… s-sent me away.”

“That’s no good, you’re totally gonna catch a cold like that! Wait, hang on!”

She took one of her scarves, slung it around Ringo’s neck,

Then cast a spark of heat magic, to keep the cold in check.

“Hah… Thanks, Amitie,” Ringo sighed relieved.

“Nope, thank _you_ for dropping by!” the blonde felt achieved.

With Ringo now warmed up, Amitie smiled,

Reuniting with her friend had gotten her riled.

“Aww, this is awesome! You came just at the right time, too!”

“Hm? The right time for… what?”

“The Winter Sunturn Festival! The whole town’s in full swing prepping for it right now! Oh, I can’t wait to tell everyone we’re gonna have you over celebrating with us this year!”

Intrigued by those words, Ringo pricked up an ear.

“Winter Sunturn… You mean, like, the winter solstice?”

“I dunno what a ‘solstice’ is, but Winter Sunturn is the best! It’s when school’s out for a week and everyone’s celebrating and just having an all-around super-good time!!”

“Ah, I guess that’s why everything’s decorated like that? Interesting!”

“C’mon, let’s get inside! I’ll tell you more over some nice hot coco! …Oh, and a battle to warm up, if you wanna!”

“You know it, Amitie!”

And thus, they absconded, through snow-covered streets,

Ringo in tow, Amitie in the lead,

Past the marketplace, bakery, the gallery, too,

Escaping the ghost twins and Yu’s calls of “boo, boo!”

There was a lot to catch up with, a lot to discover,

And the girls couldn’t wait to tell one another,

Of all the fun things such a season could bring!

If only Ringo had known of the troubles she’d begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was supposed to be longer, but I decided that bite-sized chapters work better for this format, so I split it.  
> Madness begins next chapter.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ringo puts too much faith in Amitie's ability to detect sarcasm.

They arrived at a café with skeleton waiters,

Where they ordered milk, hot and chocolate-flavored.

Then the girls Puyo-battled, just because they could,

Over the popping of Puyos, they talked, as one should.

“Get real! So, Ecolo and you battled and then you got sent over here, just like that!?”

Amitie gasped and shook some snow off her hat.

Ringo rolled her eyes, made a chain, dealt a hit.

“He did it on purpose, I just know it.”

Plopplop, plopplop, they talked and battled right on.

“Probably thought sending me on a vacation I didn’t ask for would be fun…

Well, not like I mind being here for a while!

So, what was this about that Snowsun-Thing again?”

Amitie took a load of garbage and, bam!

Just like that their friendly game met an end.

Of course, she didn’t mind, no, she still laughed,

And moved right on to answer the question Ringo asked.

“Winter Sunturn! It’s great! There’s food!”

“Uhuh.”

“And hot chocolate by the fireplace!”

“Uhuh.”

“And games!”

“I see, I see.”

“We’re all out building snowmen and sledding, and just having fun together! Then, at night, when the stars are out, everyone gathers around the Sunturn Tree and sings magic songs! It’s everyone’s favorite time of the year!”

Ringo nodded sagely, accepting the tellings,

Though all throughout the tale, she could not help dwelling,

On the familiar feelings she felt hearing this,

Some similarities just could not be dismissed.

“You know, Amitie…”

“Yeah, Ringo?”

“That all kinda sounds like Christmas.”

The winter, the feasting, carols around a tree?

-Not that she’d ever done it personally.

But it all sounded like scenes that she’d seen before

In movies on TV, based on western-world lore.

“In fact, it sounds like it a _lot_. I mean, it’s around solstice time, the decorations sort of match up, too… Heck, you guys even got the tree and all. Yep, all very Christmassy!”

“Huh? Wait, hold on Ringo! I don’t think I’m keeping up!”

Amitie really needed Ringo to stop,

The blond girl’s eyes had grown big and confused,

For the words her friends said were to her of no use.

“ _’Christmas’_? What’s that?”

Amitie poked her hat,

And the hat mirrored her expression, starring down like a cat.

Ringo now felt pressured, “Huh? It’s, um, well… Gosh, how do I explain that?”

Yes, however, to express such a magical wonder?

Ringo lowered her head, tapped her chin, and pondered.

“Christmas is… Well, kind of like this! A holiday in winter, when everyone gets together, eats lots of food and has fun! Like, where I come from, people usually just have chicken. But I know that elsewhere they have other, bigger birds, like goose, or turkey, or duck…”

“Hey, that really _does_ sound similar! Lots of people make Rainbow-Rhea for Sunturn dinner!”

“…People sit around an open fire and roast chestnuts…”

“Yeah, they do! And feverfruit-seeds and cottoncorn-balls!”

“…They bake loads of cookies…”

“Lemres filled up the whole town plaza fountain with shortbread-cookies this year!!”

“…Lovers take strolls in the park, making kissy faces at each other…”

“ _Eeeeee_ , s-seriously!? O-Oh, wow, w-wow, maybe this year I should check if I can catch someo- _Ehehehehehe **ncdsjcnendcenfcnejkn**_!”

As Amitie descended into incoherent babble,

Ringo stopped talking and rolled her eyes,

She waited for her friend to calm down for her trouble,

For she kind of did not want to speak twice.

Calm down, Amitie did,

and once she was done with her giggling fit,

She grinned up at Ringo, cheery and brightly,

What she’d been told had rendered her fantasies lively

“ _Wow_! So even though it’s a completely different world, you have a Sunturn Festival too! That’s actually really, really cool! Hah, I wish I could check it out in you guys’ town one day!”

“Yeah, as unlikely as it seems, I guess it kinda _is_ the same thing, right?”

Ringo took a sip of her chocolate, draining the whipped cream white,

“I mean, minus the religious connotations…”

-Which were already different for every earth nation.

“But that’s why I don’t think you’re missing much if you don’t check out our version. I mean, it really is mostly the same stuff. Again, there’s food, music, winter stuff, friends and family… Oh, and of course, the presents! Can’t forget that part!”

As similar as their stories had been thus far,

Ringo expected for Amitie to now raise the bar,

Get up and tell stories of Primp Town’s gift traditions,

But instead that cheerful mage now showed inhibitions.

Blinking once, then twice, with curious eyes,

Amitie cocked her head and, to Ringo’s surprise,

She asked,

“There’s… presents?”

“Huh? Yeah, of course there’s presents! …Wait, you guys don’t do that here?”

Amitie shook her head,

From left, to right, to left.

“I’ve never heard of people getting presents for Winter Sunturn! But that sounds kinda fun!!”

“Yeah, I guess it does!”

“But… Where do they get the presents from?”

“Em… What do you mean ‘where from’?”

“Like, is there a special Sunturn Fairy that you need to go meet? Do you need to win a Sunturn game, or take on a Sunturn challenge!?”

“Huh? N-no, nothing like that. I mean, they’re just… y’know… presents.”

“What kind of presents!?”

“Um, depends on what you wished for, I guess?”

“Whoa, wait, you get to _wish_ for it!?”

Amitie’s face was filled with utter bliss.

Licking some chocolate off the edge of her mouth,

She kept pressing Ringo for what this was all about.

“So, so! How do you get those presents!? Like, where do they come from? How do they get to you?”

Ringo was stumped now. Did her friend really not see?

Presents were presents, right? How obvious could one be?

Then again, Amitie was often kind of like a kid.

And so, maybe, to make her understand, one had to explain as the adults did?

Of course, Ringo remembered what children were told,

About the man and the reindeer, that story of old,

And, who knows? – Ringo thought – It might be fun to tell that story first!

Before, of course, putting the facts into more realistic words.

“Well…” Ringo spoke sagely, with a long, pregnant pause,

“When I was little, they told us the presents come from ‘Santa Claus’!”

“Oh! Santa Claus?” Amitie nudged closer thrice,

And Ringo, she nodded, finding the attention nice.

She flung out her finger, a rhetorical device:

“He lives at the north pole, in the eternal ice!

Where his many elves make presents all day and night,

While Santa judges if children were naughty or nice!”

“Ringo, why are you talking like that?”

“Ah- OOPS! Gah, now I’m doing it too! Darn it, Ecolo…”

“Huh?”

“Never mind that! What I’m saying is: According to the story, Santa spends the whole year watching whether you were good or bad. And if you were good all year and made a wish to him, on Christmas Eve he’ll fulfill it for you, as a present!”

“Just like that?”

“Just like that!”

Having heard Ringo’s story, Amitie looked amazed,

Who could ever have thought it would leave her so dazed?

Blue eyes were shining, radiant and bright,

And the squeeing-sound she made was also quite the delight!

“W… _Weeeeeee_!! That sounds so _awesome_!! Wow! Santa’s the greatest, isn’t he!?”

“U-Um… Yeah! I-I guess so!?”

“And he’ll give you really anything?”

“If you were nice…”

“ _Omigooooosh!!_ ”

The blonde’s cheeks dusted pink with warmth and excitement,

Ringo now wondered if she’d acted in good judgement.

Maybe she should have led with the cold, hard fact,

That fairytales are just stories, without true impact?

_(Oh boy… Yeah, this was a bad idea.)_

Ringo sighed to herself, feeling beads of sweat.

Already haunted by a first few regrets.

‘ _There’s no such thing as Santa’_ , Ringo was quite aware,

But now that she’d started, there were Amitie’s feelings to spare….

_(Guess I’d better break it to her right now, before she gets too attached to the story…)_

Prepared to cut short those budding dreams,

Ringo opened her mouth to unravel by the seams,

Those delusions she’d planted inadvertently,

But sadly, her correction wasn’t meant to be.

Amitie stood up first, pushing her chair aside,

And firmly declared with her voice’s whole might:

“I have to tell everybody!”

Ringo froze up, stunned by what she heard.

“E-Everybody…?”

“ _Everybody_!”

And Amitie left the café, without another word.

Good going, Ringo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This year I've learned that I can't rhyme for shit.  
> Thus my new-year's wish shall be to improve my wit. 
> 
> Everyone, comments are much appreciated. Please save me from the insanity I've inflicted upon myself :'D


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Unforgivable.*

In the festive, wide streets of the wintery town,

Ringo chased Amitie, road up, road down,

Tried to convince her to just halt and listen,

Yet nothing dissuaded the young mage’s vision.

_-It’s just a thing in my world! -Well, maybe it’s not!_

_If all else is the same, maybe we just forgot?_

_-That’s just a theory, untested at best!_

_-Well, if it’s all about wishing, let’s make a request!_

Try as she may, argue with all wit,

Ringo just could not find it in her to admit,

That this story that made Amitie forget her cocoa cup,

Was nothing but fiction, completely made-up.

(And of course, Ringo was left having to pay for Amitie’s cocoa,

Good thing Primp Town accepts all kinds of money – Else she would’ve gone loco!)

So Amitie hurried back to her house for some things,

Some gold coins, some paper, and a pen topped with wings.

“I’ll try the Kumamori Ceremony!”

“The… what now?”

“It’s that thing we learned about in school, where you write your wish on a piece of paper and then make it disappear with a lot of Puyos at once, so it travels all over the place! If I do it like that, then everyone’s wishes will _have_ to get where they should go, right?”

“Ah…Hahaha…You really wanna make this happen, huh?”

“Totally!”

-Giddily, Amitie bounced with a squee.

“I’m so psyched to have everyone get awesome presents from this letter!

That would make an already great season even better!”

“Okay, but Amitie, now _you’re_ rhyming-“

“C’mon, Ringo, let’s go! We gotta figure out everyone’s wishes! – Ah, but first, let’s get you something warmer to wear! Um, you like red and green, right?”

Accepting the offer of winter clothes with grace,

Ringo chose a thick, red coat from Amitie’s case.

Then she borrowed green boots, some mittens and earmuffs,

Upon leaving the house, she felt safe from cold and coughs.

What she was not _safe_ from was her own words’ consequence,

As mission ‘ _guide Santa to Primp Town_ ’ was about to commence,

And the enthusiasm on her friend’s bright face,

Made it hard for Ringo to slow down Amitie’s pace.

Then again, maybe it was for the better like this?

In Santa believed quite a lot of kids.

Amitie believing might not do any harm,

Just this once, just this year, ‘twas no cause for alarm.

 _(Yeah, let’s go along with it for now_ ,) Ringo nodded to herself in thought.

_(Like everyone, she’ll figure out the truth soon enough.)_

So, they traveled the streets to learn people’s desires,

And send them to Santa, as the story required.

First their path took them to the front of Primp’s Town Hall,

There they found Sig and Klug, hanging out by the wall.

“Friends located!” Amitie proudly declared.

“Hey, Ami,” Sig turned and blankly starred.

Deadpan, he added “Ah- Ringo’s here too.”

“Yep! That I am,” she waved. “Hi to both of you!”

Klug, meanwhile, seemed to be in an awful mood,

The way he kept pointing at Sig was quite rude.

“Hah! Good! You two have come just in time,

To help me prevent this guy from committing a crime!”

“Wha--! The rhyming is spreading?!” Ringo leapt back in an angle acute.

While Amitie replied, “Crime? What are you talking about, Klug?”

“Sig wants to go into the Town Hall gardens to dig for melolontha, when the sign _clearly_ states that it’s off-limits until the snow is cleared off the paths!”

“Yup. Gotta go in there before that happens. Else all the poor doodlebugs sleeping in the ground get cleared away, too.”

“And?”

“And then they die.”

“ _And!?_ ”

“And that’s… _unforgivable_.”

The conversation had gotten quite heated in a minute.

Those who knew Sig could tell he was just at his limit.

“Urgh… Fight me. In Puyo,” he pointed at Klug,

By Sig-like measures, his anger seemed huge.

“For the doodlebugs,” he added, with a delay,

Klug raised an eyebrow, not sure what to say.

“You want to battle? Over this? Seriously…? Tch! Fine, have it your way!”

Spellbook in hands,

Klug took a stance.  
  


“But don’t say I didn’t warn you! I won’t hold back!”

“Whoa, you two are gonna Puyo battle? Right now and here!?”

She really should be used to it after all that’d happened this year,

Still Ringo still felt amazed by how little it took,

To trigger a battle – honestly, she was shook!

Amitie, on the other hand, was far less surprised,

Rather, she feared that her mission might be compromised.

“Wait, hold on! Sig, Klug, before you two start battling, would you mind answering a question? Pretty please!!”

Sig and Klug turned to Amitie, both looking confused,

Klug asked, “Does it have to be now? …And geez, why do you look so enthused!”

“Sorry! You can get right back to your battle in a sec, I promise! I just really need to know something!”

“And what would that be?”

“Yeah, what’s up, Ami?”

“So, if the two of you could wish for one thing, like, anything you want, and all you have to do to get it would be having been good for a whole year: What would it be?”

“That’s an… awfully specific question,” noted Klug. “Well, but seeing how I am _always_ good – no, _better_ than good! – that scenario shouldn’t be too difficult to figure out. Mhm, let’s see… A wish, you say? What should it be. Success, perhaps…? Ah, no, that’s just a forgone conclusion. Bottomless power? Admiration… AHA! I got it! I wish… for a 100 more wishes! _Ahyahyahyahya!_ ”

Klug pointed up, looking quite smug,

Then crossed his arms and laughed, while Sig just shrugged.

“Um… sorry, I don’t think that counts,” Ringo burst his bubble,

It was never this easy to have your haul doubled.

“Huh? What do you mean ‘it doesn’t count’!? Amitie never said there were rules!”

“Well, there kind of are, though! To begin with, a Christmas present should be something physical. You know, like a toy or some clothes? Then again, sometimes people also get free vacations or a trip to the theater…”

“‘Christmas Present’?” Sig tilted his head,

His face mildly curious, but his voice sounding dead.

Amitie, however, understood,

And was ready to answer the question good.

“Ringo told me about this cool thing that happens for Sunturn Festival back in her world! Everyone makes wishes, and then, if you were good all year, at Sunturn night, an old man in a magic, flying sleigh comes to your house and gives you what you wished for!”

“Well, actually, it’s more like he _leaves_ it in your house while you’re asleep,” Ringo corrected. “See, they say Santa is really not big on being caught in the act, so he usually just leaves the present under a tree, or in a stocking…”

“Oh, I see! Eheheh, guess Santa’s kinda shy, huh?”

“Em, yeah, probably… I guess.”

Ringo felt awkward talking about Santa,

As if he was real, just like the state of Atlanta.

But hey, at least Amitie was having fun!

…And it looked like Klug’s interest, too, had been won.

Klug blinked, “A single person, bringing presents to everyone on a whole planet in a single night? That sounds like…”

“Like complete hogwash?” Ringo guessed.

“…Like that ‘Santa’-guy has to be an immensely powerful warlock!”

When you lived for magic, skepticism was dead,

Even if you were a nerd and truly well-read,

Ringo could see in Klug’s eyes fascination,

And eagerness to absorb yet more information.

“I _must_ know more about this! Where is that man and how can I contact him? And, while you’re at it, would you be able to tell me his preferred school of magic? I mean, I am personally partial to the dark arts, of course, but I find there is _much_ to learn from practitioners of light magic as well, like Lemres!”

“Um, you usually just write a letter?” Ringo rubbed the back of her neck. “A-And… Christmas Magic, I guess?”

“…! I’ve never heard of that branch before! I-It must be unique to your world, clearly!”

“Yeah, probably?”

The conversation continued, and Ringo felt strange,

Explaining these details made her feel deranged,

She had kind of hoped Amitie alone would believe,

But now she could see that hope had been naïve,

Primp Town was too odd to make Santa sound weird,

There were more magical things here than an old dude with a beard

And the more she explained, the deeper it went,

Until Amitie revealed her plan to her friends.

Asking them for the second time today,

To tell her the wishes they wanted conveyed.

“So, and now that you guys know what it’s _all_ about, I’m sure you’ve got some awesome wishes for me to write down in our letter, right?”

“W-Wait, you want to know right now!? Amitie, this is an important decision! I demand time to think this over!”

“He’s really getting into it, huh…?”

Though the pressure had stalled Klug in his deliberations,

To Ringo, it still was an unexpected situation,

She’d thought no one but Amitie would show such holiday cheer,

-Well, at least when it came to Sig, there was surely no such fear!

Because-

“I’ve got one.”

“H-huh? What-“

“A wish,” said Sig, with a very small smile. “I know one, I think.”

Ringo’s jaw dropped, “Even _Sig’s_ getting into it!?”

Amitie beamed, “Awesome, Sig! Alright, out with it it! What’dcha like to have?”

“A Silversong Mantis. Really wanna see one. …Didn’t get to last summer.”

“Silversong Mantis…?” asked Ringo.

“Oh, oh, I know that one! That’s, like, a bug that you can only find in Primp Town, and only near to one special flower and only in summer!”

Sig nodded, “Yeah. But this year… someone stepped on the flowers. Still tried to watch, but… The Silversong didn’t come.”

Klug shrugged and sighed, “Of course it didn’t come out, with the flowerbed destroyed! Silversong Mantises are rare to begin with; They take their name from their ability to cast basic, silver-colored spells, which they use to hunt. It is an effective tool. However, as they have a lot of their prey-species in common with the Onion Pixies, the Onion Pixy tribe has hunted the Silversong Mantis almost to extinction. The Bloodpoison Lilly is the only habitat where they are safe from them, because Onion Pixies generally avoid that flower.”

“Can’t forgive the Pixies,” deadpanned Sig.

“Huh! Sig… Are you angry with Onion Pixy?” asked Amitie.

“Hm? No. Not really. Everyone’s gotta eat. But still… _Unforgivable_.”

“Sometimes, you can be kind of scary, Sig…” Ringo laughed awkwardly.

A few minutes later, all had been noted,

In Ami’s letter, her friends’ wishes were now quoted:

“A chance to see a Silversong Mantis” for Sig,

And for Klug, “A tome with all of Santa’s secrets in it”.

“I can’t allow for there to be something I don’t know about!” he said,

And while Ringo related, she felt sorry for the lad.

Such a wish would at best result in a storybook, right?

-Well, that is, if a “Santa” was coming on “Sunturn” night.

In any case, Ringo and Amitie left the boys to their battle,

And moved on into town, the gift list’s beginning now settled.

“Oh Ringo, this is going to be _sooo_ great!”

Amitie skipped in her elated state.

Ringo, however, could only sigh and follow.

 _Fun_ , they were all just having _fun_! -So why did she find it hard to swallow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahahahahaha, what am I doing with my life, _help_.


End file.
